


Bedroom Antics

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does this count as substance abuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jack/Ianto, cream

The bedroom looked like a whirlwind had hit it.

Clothes were scattered everywhere, the sheets half off the bed and less said about the state of aforementioned sheets, the better.

Ianto hid a grin against Jack's shoulder while Jack leaned over him to grab the can of whipped cream sitting on the bedside table.

"Not again," he moaned when Jack held it up. "I swear, I've got whipped cream in place where whipped cream shouldn't go."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ," he said sweetly. "I'm sure we can find a spot or two that I've missed."

"Jack, no," Ianto said, inching toward the edge of the bed.

A moment later he was kept in place by Jack sitting astride him. "Ianto, yes," Jack said with a lewd grin, brandishing the can.

The cool cream hit Ianto's collarbone.

"Been there, done that," Ianto gasped when Jack leaned down, licking the cream of.

"Just warming up," Jack mumbled, licking his lips. "Sort of revisiting favourite body parts."

"Uh-huh," Ianto agreed with a sigh, his voice hitching when the cream hit his nipples and Jack licked and sucked the cream away. "I don't mind."

"I can tell," Jack said, moving down Ianto's body.

Ianto moaned deep in his throat when the cool cream coated his erection. The can sputtered for a moment and he couldn't help laughing at the look of disappointment on Jack's face.

"Oh well," Jack muttered and threw the can over his shoulder, wriggling his eyebrows as he slid further down, licking along Ianto's cock.

"No, don't mind at all," Ianto whispered as Jack slid his mouth down over the head, sucking the cream off it. Jack slid his mouth further down and Ianto gasped as Jack hollowed his cheeks, the suction hard enough to almost hurt. He dug his fingers into sheets and mattress and just went with it, letting the sensations wash over him.

Ianto bit his lower lip as his whole body went taut, his release catching him by surprise.

Looking up at Jack, Ianto had to grin. The man literally looked like a satisfied cat as he licked his lips. Ianto raised an eyebrow and eyed Jack's cock, curving hard up against his abdomen.

"There's another can in the fridge," Ianto admitted, pursing his lips, trying very hard not to laugh out loud as Jack whooped, leapt off the bed and ran in the direction of the kitchen.

He'd bill Torchwood for the cleaning and just enjoy Jack's enthusiasm.

 **The End**


End file.
